We Are One
by zaracatilina
Summary: Song fic. About tai and Matt loving each other but both are too stubborn to get together. **dedicated to KODACHROME** (late b-day present....) Please R/R ^_^


__

Yay, another one shot fic by me. Tai and Matt of course. ^_^ I just love the two of them together. 

****

Kodachrome: Hey girl! This one is for you!!! Happy VERY late birthday present and I so hope you enjoy this!! This is my gift to you, mi amiga! I love ya like a sister! So this fic is dedicated to you! *grins* Enjoy! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song "We are One"...that song is by Westlife and I don't own them either.

Please review, it would make me a happy girl!!! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was scared; plain and simple. Sure, he was used to singing in front of large crowds. But the song in which he wrote. . .He was singing tonight, in front of the large crowd. . .In front of the others. In front of the one he loved, which the song was about. About him and Tai, the boy he loved so.

He knew that everyone else-- the rest of the digidestined-- would get it. They knew who he loved. They knew that Tai would get it as well. That was the thing, the annoying, frustrating part. Both he and Tai knew that they loved one another. So why weren't they together? Why?

If they knew, wouldn't make sense to get together? You'd think so, huh?

But they were scared. Plain and simple; they were scared. Of each other's feelings, emotions. . .Sure they knew what they alone felt . . .but they were slightly uneasy about the other.

So Matt decided to take the first step. He would sing a song about how he felt and what was up, what was down. The normal stuff. He just hoped Tai would get the underlined meaning to it. Sure, he knew Tai would pick it up that the song was about him, about them. . .but would he get the underlined meaning?

"Alright, this next song. . .is called _We are One_," Matt said softly into the microphone. "I wrote this. . .and I hope the person that. . . I wrote it for, would know what it means."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out in the crowds, Kari nudged her brother. She gave him a look and said, softly, "Tai, this song is for you, you know that, right?"

Tai blinked. "Yes, Kari, I think I know. . .Now. . .Hush, I want to hear him sing.," Tai replied quietly. 

He watched Matt close his eyes and play a couple of notes on his guitar. Then he started to sing, his beautiful voice calming the crowd down and Tai listened to the words, the lyrics.

****

"_Two very different people_

Too scared to get along

'Til two hearts beat together

Underneath one sun

One very special moment

Can turn a destiny

And what some would say

Could never change

Has changed for you and me

'Cause its all, It's all in the way

you look through your eyes

And when all is said and done

All of the fear and all of the lies

are not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two ( we were two)

Now we are one

We are two very different people

So much to overcome

So why care for one another

When there's so much to be done

'Cause sometimes it's necessary

Just look how far we've come

You could say my friend

that it's the end

Or a new tale has begun

And one moment in time

Is all the time we need

Just to make a difference

To make it better for you and me

If you just believe

Oh yeah

Just open your eyes

Oh yeah Oh yeah

We were two 

Now we are one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt finished the song. He didn't hear the applause, he simply took one bow for the audience and gave his band mates a sad smile as he walked off the stage. 

Greg stepped up to the microphone and said, "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, teens and fans. . .Wait, you're all the same!" He grinned. "Thank you for coming and I hoped you enjoy the show. . .Until next time, we are the Teenage Wolves!"

Having said that, he bounded off the stage, followed by Eric and Alan who added their own waves and grins to the crowd.

Greg chased down Matt and spun him around, giving him a little smile. "Matt, wait in the dressing room, okay?" He told the blonde.

Matt frowned. "Greg. . .Just what are you up to?" He asked, knowing that his band mate and friend was up to something.

Greg smiled even wider. "Don't worry so much, buddy! Just wait there!"

"Um, alright," Matt finally said, rolling his eyes and stepped gracefully away from the others grasp. He walked softly down the hall and into the dressing room. Greg grinned.

"What are you up too, Greg?" Alan asked, coming up beside the guitarist. "I know that grin. . .that and the fact that you told Matt to go wait in the dressing room. You, my friend, are up to something."

Eric laughed. "I think Greg's always up to something, Alan." He said. "And I know what it is this time. . ." He added.

Alan, still clueless looked from the guitarist to the keyboardist. "Okay," He finally said, "what is it? Someone please enlighten me?" He waved his hand in a circle.

Just then, a voice called out, "I'm here, Greg, what do you want to talk about?" 

They all turned around to see Tai walking towards them, somewhat distracted. Greg flashed Alan an innocent grin, and Eric stifled a laugh. Alan caught on to what they were implying. . .and groaned. 

"I'll see you all later, or something!" Alan said, rolling his eyes. He gave Tai a nod. "Later, Tai. . .Be careful around these tw---"

Eric clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ah, Alan, don't you have to be somewhere? Like not here?" He asked the other.

"I'm going, I'm going. . .Later." Alan said, spinning on his heel and leaving. "That is if Matt hasn't killed you for getting involved!"

Tai gave them a questioning look. "What did he mean by that?" he asked.

Greg shrugged, Eric grinned. "Oh, nothing. . .Say, Matt said he wanted to talk to you. . .He said to meet him in the dressing room." Greg answered, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulder and leading him towards where the dressing room was.

"Yeah, something important, I think." Eric chimed in.

Greg opened the door, without bothering to knock and gently gave Tai a shove into the room. "Now, we'll see you later." He said.

"Huh?" Was all Tai could say, before the door slammed shut in his face, and he heard a click. He tried the knob, and groaned--- it was locked. Then he heard laughter and suddenly knew that it was all a setup.

"Damn them." Tai muttered. 

"Hmm, lemme guess. . .they locked us in, huh?" Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Tai spun around to see Matt sitting in a chair, and was leaning it back against the wall, with a can of soda in his hand. He looked amused yet annoyed. He sighed and shrugged.

"They sure did." Tai answered. "Do you know what this is about?" He asked, carefully.

Matt stared at him; he stared back. The two knew exactly what this was about. Yet how could they deal with it. . .when they were unsure them selves as to how?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You think it'll work, Greg?" Tk asked hopefully, as he looked up at the other, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He knew of the plan all along. He was the one that told Tai that Greg had wanted to see him.

"If not, they they're both way too damn stubborn to see the obvious truth!" Greg answered. "Besides, Matt wrote that song. . .I think he'll tell."

"It may take him awhile, but he will." Eric added. "You know how your brother is, Tk. . ."

Tk nodded wordlessly. "I just hope this wonderful plan of yours does work or I'm gonna get mad!" He replied, after a few seconds of silence. "I just want him to be happy, and if that is to be with Tai, . . .well, how come they are so stubborn??" He only ended up saying in the end, obviously frustrated.

"It's because they're scared," came a voice from behind them and they all spun around to see Alan leaning against the wall. "They love each other so much, its scary to them. And they both know it."

"How do you know, Alan?" Eric asked, curiously.

"Because. . ."Alan blushed and turned away, "because I went through a similar situation." He finally admitted.

"Oh?" Greg said, surprised. "Why didn't you tell us?" He paused. "We would've helped!"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Precisely why I did not tell you." He replied. "Besides it all worked out well and we're going out now. . ." He smiled.

"Who is it?" Tk asked. 

"Her name's Natasha." He said quietly. "But this isn't about me. . .It's about Tai and Matt. . ."He paused. "Matt wrote that song, did he not?"

Eric, Greg, and Tk all nodded. 

"So. . . I don't think they're going to be any problems. . .Tai also knows that song is for him." Alan said thoughtfully. "So all will be well."

"I hope you're right," Tk said worriedly. "I hope you're all right; I really want my brother to be happy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So. . ." Tai started. "You wrote the song for me. . .For us?" He questioned.

Matt sighed, and came forward on his chair. He stood up, placing his can of soda on the dresser top and faced Tai. "Yes, I did. . .Did you get the meaning or did it go over your head?" He replied.

"I think I got it. . .You want to try?" Tai finally answered, looking into the sapphire eyes of the person he loved so much.

Matt started back into the brown orbs of Tai and sighed softly. "I love you so much, Tai. You mean so much to me." He answered. "I want to be with you more than anything."

Tai took a step forward, closer to Matt. "I want to be with you as well, Matt. I love you very much. . .so much my heart aches." He told the other softly.

"We both know that. . .why are we blind to see it?" Matt questioned. "Why haven't we tackled this? What are we so scared of?"

"You're scared to be loved, ya know. . .cuz of your parents." Tai answered. "As for me, I have never loved anyone so much, so deeply like I do with you. I think . . .I think we're meant to be. . ."

Matt stared at Tai. "Tai. . .?"

Tai took another step and leaned forward, giving Matt a gentle kiss, knowing that the blonde was asking for him to do it. He wanted him to; he wanted himself to as well. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" Tai exclaimed.

And before he could give Matt a reply, he leaned in, giving the blonde another kiss, and wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him closer. Matt did not put up a fight and kissed back.

Finally, they were no longer scared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think we did it, you guys!" Tk whispered excitedly, pulling his ear away from the door and grinning at the other members of Teenage Wolves. "I think they're finally together!"

"Hell, yeah, baby!" Greg all but shouted. "It's about damn time, I say!"

Alan and Eric grinned and exchanged grins. 

"So, maybe we should unlock the door and walk away, because I don't think they're going to notice it unlocked." Tk replied, giving Greg a look.

"okay, okay, I'll unlock it," Greg groaned, pulling the key out of his pocket and quietly unlocking it,. He waited a few seconds and then jerked his head, grinning. "C'mon guys, I think it'll be awhile before we see them again."

As Greg let the others walk by him, and without anyone noticing he quickly and quietly hung a "do not disturb" sign onto the know and grinned even wider as he went to catch up with the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No longer scared, no longer alone, no longer just two but one, Tai and Matt smiled at one another, staring deeply into each other's eyes and it was apparent to the both of them how much they love each other.

And nothing could or would ever change that love.

They were one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Hope you all enjoyed that. *grins* 

Please review! Please? Purty Pleassse? 'k, thanks! 

pssst....did you enjoy it, Kodachrome??? Let me know...*winks*


End file.
